Convergence III
by Skykhanhunter
Summary: An introductory oneshot with the character from the floating continent and the moment they decided to go to Dissidia Academy. Introit piece to my larger Dissidia Academy work in the VII archive


The second in my series of oneshot's which act as intro pieces to my main story Dissidia Academy. This one is slightly more serious, as I have decided to put a little angst, which I generally dislike, into the story. People do not always get on in reality, despite my wishes to the contrary. Anyway. The main story is up in the VII archive, and can also be reached through my profile. Enjoy.

* * *

"Luneth, Arc!" Nina called the two boys.

"Coming Nina." Arc was there in a second. He had been outside reading quietly to himself, his stories of heroes and adventures as much as his history and geography. Luneth arrived three minutes later, covered in mud and sweating.

"Do I want to know Luneth?" Nina asked, her arms folded in annoyance.

"Probably not, no." Luneth responded. "Just be aware that Elder Dahn does have very fast dogs in his orchard."

"That was not a good decision on your part Luneth." Elder Topapa, the boys foster father walked in.

Luneth just shrugged.

Topapa continued, "But that's not why I called you in." he glanced at Nina, his wife, who nodded sadly. "Your foster mother and I have decided that you will need to gain the necessary skills to move out into the world. For this reason, we have decided that you'll need the best type of education for your lives. That means Dissidia Academy."

Arc's eyes lit up with the mention of his dream academy. Dissidia Academy had a library that rivalled that of King Sasune's castle. Luneth looked more doubtful, but he consoled himself that there would probably be hot chicks there too.

"Okay. When do we go?"

--------------------------------------------

"No Refia!" Takka slammed the hammer down on the anvil. "You can't go and that's final!"

"But this is a chance for me to get a real education, and get out of here. You know I've always wanted to tour the world Takka."

"But you're needed here Reffie. I need you to take this place on after I die, but you'll have to be a Blacksmith to do it."

"But I don't want to be a blacksmith! I want to go adventuring, I want to see the world and exotic places and people."

"I already said I can't spare you."

Refia snapped. "I've already paid the fees! So I'm going whether you like it or not!"

Takka lost his temper just as easily. "You still need my signature on that docket of yours so until I say, you can't go!"

"I hate you!" Refia screamed at him. "I'll go anyway, without your consent if needs be."

"Oh no you won't. Go to your room young lady, this instant! You can come out when you're ready to apologise!"

"Make me!"

Takka's voice dropped dangerously low. Refia might be getting older, but she was not so old as he couldn't order her to go. "You'll go, before I have to drag you up there myself."

Well aware that he would carry out his threat, she turned and stormed off up the stairs. Halfway up she turned around and spat her last bit of defiance at him. "Just you wait. Tomorrow morning I'll be long gone, and there's not a thing you'll be able to do about it! I don't need you for anything."

"Go then! Let's just see how long you last before you come running back home, begging for my forgiveness and food in your belly."

Refia turned and clumped the last part of the way. She'd show him.

--------------------------------------------

"Dissidia Academy is once again the most famous of the Gaia's top universities. Boasting a flawless curriculum, comfortable accommodation and best of all, a neutral meeting ground, this magnificent marble structure is well worth its title of best facility in the world. The secondary section of the Academy is a retreat, where many members of the world's elite, rich and powerful come to rest and to regain their strength for the perils they face today. Using both this retreat facility and their entrance fee of three thousand five hundred gil, the Academy is able to support itself. The staff reflect the diversity of today's world including a range of people and personalities. They include such famous individuals as Braska, the famous summoner from Spira and his Guardian, the Warrior Monk Auron of Besaid, well known from his abilities with the sword. Also it includes Jecht of Zanarkand, the famous Blitzball star, and Quistis Trepe the SeeD prodigy. Others are Cid Highwind, the famous pilot, and Yang, the most highly regarded martial artist alive. Led by its Headmaster, Cid Lufaine, the Academy flourishes every year and turns out the best of the best. The Academy is now accepting applications for the coming year. Places are hotly sought after, so apply as soon as possible."

King Sasune looked down over his paper top. "What do you make of the advertisement Sara?"

"Interesting, father."

"If you're going, then you'll need a good bodyguard."

"Might suggest Ingus, Father."

Sasune's eyebrows raised at that. Only a day ago two runaway royals had left his castle under dead of night. Rasler and Ashe were being hunted by the Archadian Empire, the last thing he wanted was Sara trying to follow in her idols footsteps, a handsome young knight at her side as she dared the intrigues of Dissidia Academy. "Why Ingus, Sara?"

Sara smiled. Truth be told, Ingus was young enough not to draw attention to her when she went undercover. A perfect ally. "Ingus would also benefit from the experience. Plus he'll be able to blend into the crowds there perfectly. He's the right age to be a student."

The King shot a glance at his Queen. The Queen nodded, accepting her daughters logic, and knowing that the stoic Ingus needed to be seasoned against proper fighters before he could be a proper knight. Besides, she had guessed from the way he acted around Sara that he was attracted to her. He'd need some working up before he could be even considered as a suitor. This was the best opportunity to test him.

The King smiled. "So be it." He turned to a herald, "Summon Ingus."

* * *

And thus do the heroes head off to begin their adventures. Continued in Dissidia Academy.


End file.
